New Adventure
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Will and Elizabeth's daughter sets out with Jack on adventure


A/N: I know they had a son in the movie but I changed it, as well as the whole being able to leave the Dutchman if Elizabeth stayed faithful, we're moving that to twenty years.

Next chapters will be much longer.

Emily was stuck on an island, it wasn't that bad, it was all she knew after all. It was always her and her mom, though she remember seven years ago she met her father. He was a pirate, so was her mom though. There wasn't much to do on the island so she taught herself how to handle a sword, with some help from her mom of course.

Right now Emily was standing atop one of the many huge hills on the island and saw a ship heading for them. She knew only one ship knew where this island was and raced towards the shore, it was her father, it had to be.

She slide down the side of the hill and was grabbed by her mother.

"Emily, go hide until I come get you." She was going to fight but she knew that look her mother was giving her and just nodded. She didn't understand why. They both waited when he came last time.

She went to the cave on the island; it was hidden by tall grass. It had a lot of swords and a few guns in it, just in case.

...

Emily was getting nervous the sun was well down now and her mother never came back.

"Oi! Lizzie! Monkey!" A loud voice was yelling. Emily knew that voice, it was Uncle Jack. She ran out of the cave her favourite sword in her hand. It was perfectly made by her father.

"Uncle Jack!" She yelled running towards the man. She hadn't seen him for a few years.

Jack didn't look much older. He dressed the same as usual and pulled Emily into a hug.

"You are getting bigger Monkey." He said taking his hat off and placing it on the teen's head.

"Stop calling me monkey Uncle Jack." She blushed; he called her that ever since he first saw her climb a tree with no difficulty although she almost gave her mother a heart attack from the height of it.

"Never, now where is your mother." He asked looking around.

"I dunno, a ship came and she told me to go hide." She figured it was her Dad then but now was having her doubts.

"It must have been that ship I passed...right Monkey you're with me." He said turning on his heels towards the Pearl. Emily sailed with him before to port. She loved sailing; it was in her blood after all.

"Where's Jack?" She asked, she loved that monkey, it was always nice to her and always bothered Jack.

"Gone finally, Barbossa took him back." Jack happily replied.

...

Emily was sitting on the rail of the ship as they sailed. She had Jack's hat and jacket now over her own clothes. Her white shirt was a bit dirty from the hill and the leather vest had seen better days, her belt was the perfect size for her and her pants hugged her legs lovingly; her feet were covered in black leather boots that were made with the fest. She looked back at Jack on the helm.

It was getting dark now and Jack seemed lost. He kept looking at his compass and turning the ship around.

Gibbs took the helm and Jack came down to her.

"Monkey off the rail, don't want to fall off." He said looking at her; he always pretended he was more concerned for his hat than for her but she knew that wasn't true.

"How are we going to find the ship?" She asked looking up at him as she jumped down. He just grinned at her and placed the compass around her neck.

"Open it and tell me where it says to go." He knew she wanted Elizabeth back more than anything in the world.

She opened it and it pointed east. She looked at Jack and pointed. He smiled kissed her head and yelled to Gibb to head East.

"Don't stay up too late Monkey." He said heading back up.

She laughed at his antics and went to his quarters, well hers as long as she was on the ship.

...

Elizabeth once again found herself in the brig of a navy ship.

Apparently people knew what she looked like even now. She was heading to England to be hanged.

She sighed, she knew Emily was safe and Jack was due to come any day and he could take care of her, he promised her. Of course Will would find her sooner or later.

Being a parent was hard work with the worry alone.

A boy no older than seventeen walked down.

"You fought Davy Jones right? When the pirates went against the navy?" He asked, he had saggy brown hair tied back and brown eyes, he reminded her a lot of Jack.

"Yes, I did why?" She narrowed her eyes at the boy, how could someone so young be so ready to die.

"What was it like?" He asked sitting down across from the cell.

"What's your name?" She asked him.

"James." He didn't give a last name. Everyone thought he was related to that pirate when he gave his last name.

She smiled and told him what happened leaving a few things out.

...

Jack walked in his quarters with two bottles.

"Monkey, I figured you couldn't sleep so I brought you some...water." He smiled handing her one. She was just in her shirt and belt now sitting on his bed. She smiled and took the bottle from him.

"Thanks Uncle Jack." She knew it was rum, she could smell it. She drank it all gone and passed out in a dreamless sleep. Jack being ever the second father to her got in after her and held her close, if something attacked the ship, they would go through him to get to her quite literally.


End file.
